


Who leaves a Wedding early?

by Miss_SnowWhitePink



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Ending, FIx It, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romance, The Sign of Three Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_SnowWhitePink/pseuds/Miss_SnowWhitePink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock just wants to leave. But someone doesn't let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who leaves a Wedding early?

**Author's Note:**

> My version of what _really_ happened at the end of "The Sign of Three"

"Going so soon?" Greg tilted his head and looked at Sherlock. It was clear that he wanted to sneak out of room filled with people having a good time.

"Yes." Sherlock met his eyes as if he was uttering a challenge : _Try and stop me…_

Greg smirked at him. The genius didn’t seem to realize that for once Greg was actually inebriated enough to try his luck. Liquid courage was flowing through his veins right now and apparently being lonely and being drunk were the two things one needed to chat up the most unapproachable and unsociable man in the world.

"You owe me." Greg poked Sherlock’s chest with his fingertips. The younger man looked much too good in his suit, all long lines and sharp angles. Greg licked his lips. "You _owe_ me, Sherlock.”

Sherlock blinks at him. “No, I don’t.” He shakes his head and huffs. “Now let me through. I’ve got somewhere to be. Stuff to do.”

Greg laughed. It sounded too loud and too raw. ”The Waters* case. Your best man speech. You owe me.” He explained, speaking slowly to make Sherlock understand and to keep himself from mumbling the words together. This was important after all.

Sherlock shrugged. “Are you still going on about that?” He pulled a grimace and Greg threw his hands in the air.

“Yes. So… dance with me and I’ll shut up about it!” The words tumbled from his lips before he could stop them. _Oooh, Lestrade. Well done. Really smooth…_ the little voice in the back of his mind taunted him.

Sherlock didn’t react. He stared at Greg. Not speaking. Not moving a muscle.

Greg poked him again with his finger and that at least seemed to pull Sherlock out of his… shock, or whatever was going on with him right now.

"I love dancing." Sherlock murmured. Greg blinked at him and frowned. Did he just hear that correctly? He decided not to take his chances and held out his hand to Sherlock.

"Well then…" He raised his eyebrow and swallowed hard when he actually felt Sherlock’s long, thin fingers curl around his own.

He led him to a quiet corner of the dance floor. It was too packed and too loud right in the middle of it. But this spot was nice.

He put his arm around Sherlock’s waist and smiled when he felt him doing the same. They held onto each other’s hand tightly. They made quiet the pair right now. Both alone and lonely…both hurting, one remembering someone they had lost a while ago and one thinking about someone they thought they were losing right now…

Greg sighed and started to shuffle his feet a bit awkwardly. He hadn’t really planned so far as to what would happen in case Sherlock actually said yes…

His Consulting Detective huffed and pressed his hand more against Greg’s back and showed him how to move properly. _Probably had dancing lessons, the git!_ Greg thought but he couldn’t help but smile. This was the first time he actually enjoyed himself at this wedding.

"Don’t you have work to do? I presented you a murderer on a silver platter." Sherlock mumbled right next to Greg’s ear. He felt a shiver run down his spine and shook his head.

"No. Too much alcohol." He said quietly. "Doesn’t matter anyway."

Sherlock hummed and leaned his head against Greg’s. He took a deep breath, it felt more like they are holding each other up right now instead of dancing. But it felt good. It felt _right_.

Greg let himself be moved around, through this dance. And the next. And the one after that as Sherlock made no move to pull away. And he really won’t complain about that at all…

"Want to get out of here?" Greg mumbled after a while. His senses are full of Sherlock, it made him happier than he has been in a long time…

Sherlock licked his lips. His eyes searched Greg’s face, his gaze, for something, the answer to an unasked question.

He nodded slowly. “Yes. I wanted to leave an hour ago already…” He whispered.

Greg rolled his eyes and pulled Sherlock’s head down to his, he pressed their foreheads together. “That wasn’t what I meant…” He said quietly and grinned.

Sherlock wrinkled his nose. He didn’t understand. It was obvious. But he also didn’t pull away.

“This, Sherlock… I meant this…” Greg huffed out and lifted his head up to press a kiss against Sherlock’s lips. They felt soft under his own as they brushed against each other. He didn’t feel Sherlock react at first, then he pulled in a shuddering breath. He tightened his hold on Greg’s waist and pressed his lips against his again. Let them slide along each other. Greg felt a shiver run down his spine. God, this was better than he ever imagined…and he imagined it _a lot_.

He sighed quietly and let his tongue flicker against Sherlock’s.

"Okay, let me ask you again… want to get out of here?" Greg grinned at Sherlock and licked his own lips. They tasted differently now. Better.

Sherlock took a deep breath and nodded. “Oh God, yes.”


End file.
